Descent into Madness
by Fear-Fades-Hope-Lives-4Eva
Summary: He wanted the boy for their compatibility. His body would give him a new chance at life. He wanted her because she was beautiful like his sister. He would take over the boy, keep the Detective as incentive, and own her. Even if it meant breaking her. Especially if it meant breaking her. Warning - This starts off happy but gradually gets dark.
1. I

**Told mostly in Kagome's POV. Will be snippets/drabbles somewhere between 100 and maybe 800 words each chapter.**

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hey, everyone!**

 **We are going to try and post one chapter every week, not necessarily the same day every week, but yes.**

 **Kagome will be switching between honorifics and regular names during her time in America at the beginning of the story. Which! After the three years, she does go back to the past briefly but decides to stay in the future, waiting for when and if her demon friends reunite with her. This starts when she gets a Medical Internship and decides to transfer to Krimson City, where an old family friend aka Joseph Oda agrees to let her live with him in his apartment.**

 **Some time after she moves in, she decided to transfer to Beacon Mental Hospital.**

* * *

Timeline: First Day

* * *

Chapter One: Beds Are... Soft?

Kagome lets out a slow breath, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she surveys the room from the doorway.

The walls are bare, a crisp white that is blinding at this angle with the sun lighting it up through the window. Gray curtains hang on each side, pulled back by a string hooked to the wall and the bare branches of the tree outside lets her see a number of empty nests. Carefully, she sets her suitcase on the bed, right next to a folded pile of sheets and two naked pillows, to take a look outside. Groups of people pass by underneath from down below but barely any noise filters through which is a nice change of pace compared to her last apartment with its thin walls and cheap windows that didn't like to close.

From across the small walkway to their rooms there is some shifting and rustling from Oda-kun which means he's probably getting dressed. Because of an unfortunate delay with her flight, she'd ended up arriving a day later than she was supposed to so they'd ended up cutting it close to when his shift started after he picked her up from the airport.

She takes a deep breath then claps her hands, straightening up resolutely to turn to the bed and plop down on it. Nice and firm, with just enough bounce to hopefully keep her back from hurting. The bare mattress holds her for a moment then she's sliding off and dropping to the floor with a shriek.

"Kagome? You okay in there?" His voice carries clearly from the other room, barely even raised, accompanied by the click and squeak of his door.

She scrambles back up onto the bed before he can see her sprawled out on the floor just in time for him to step into the doorway, gray undershirt stretched across his chest, a white button up hanging off one shoulder - broader than she's used to and more there than she noticed at the airport - and glasses slowly slipping down the slope of his nose.

It takes some considerable effort to keep her eyes on his face, _away_ from the hint of collarbone or flash of skin where his shirt rode up over the crest of his hip, and she calls on her hectic middle school adventure and college shenanigans to power through the urge. Demon bodies had started her appreciative but picky eye and college had given her _access_ but—just—

It's still hard because _wow_. When did he grow up?

His little cough gifts her with the brief flash of a happy trail but snaps her out of it, eyes darting up to see him trying not to smile. And, apparently, she had tilted her head. Guess her willpower just wasn't that strong.

Regardless of the blush slipping over her cheeks, she sets her jaw and raises a brow.

"You okay in here?"

"Beds are just very... soft." She coughs, an errant strand of hair catching her attention and making her hastily pat down her hair, tucking it back behind her ears and shoulders..

His eyebrows climb up a little more, lips stretching up with each second they stare at each other then he concedes with a nod. He shrugs the other sleeve on, straightening it out and turning with a nod to go continued getting dressed.

Just… not without a parting quip. "Guess this is better than that time you saw me naked when you were 5 and didn't know what was hanging between my legs."

She dives off the bed with a shriek, tackling him in the doorway into his room. It's easier than she expects to get him into a headlock, legs wrapped tight around his back and she grunts when he rolls her under him. They struggle around like that, hitting the doorframe and laughing until the chime of his phone makes them pause.

"Oh shit." He scrambles out of her loose hold and stumbles over to it to answer. "Yeah? Yeah. No, just give me a few more minutes, I'm almost ready." He pauses, "No, it'd be pointless for you to come up here and meet me. Just give me ten minutes tops, alright?"

Whoever it is must apparently agree because Oda-kun hangs up then starts to rapidly button his shirt, tucking it into his pants before slipping his glasses properly into place and slicking back his hair again. He pauses for a second when she stands up.

Kagome points behind her, "I'm just going to go and start getting what I do have put away. Sorry about distracting you."

"No, it's fine. We would have had time to do that yesterday if the plane hadn't been delayed. We can just continue when I get off or whatever." His laugh is a little stilted now that they've calmed down and she gives a little awkward wave before hopping back over to her room.

End.

* * *

 **UPDATE 7-12-2018 1:39 AM: I AM ALIVE! I HAVE BEEN DOING SOME FLESHING AND EDITING TO HELP WITH IDEAS BUT IT HAS ONLY.. helped a little .**

 **Fear and Fen like to hurt themselves by watching horror games and thinking about crossover possibilities, even knowing the pain and suffering said story/idea/etc. will bring.**

Fen is the co-author and co-creator of this story and we have both contributed to it in our own way lol!

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. II

As promised, we got an update before the weekend ended :p

To our Two Guests, BlueRoses93, and LovelyPolkaDots; thank you very much for reviewing.

* * *

Some story insight,

This idea came from watching Markiplier's Let's Play of The Evil Within and it was just too hard to resist.

As a warning, this story will get darker once we hit her third year in Krimson City and on. Anything NSFW will be posted on AO3 but not here.

Kagome is 27 and her family is back in Japan. She is on an internship in Krimson City, which she specifically chose, after hearing that's where Joseph lived and worked.

 **NOTE: Yes! There are some changes! Some editing and fleshing has been going on try and help with inspiration!**

* * *

Timeline: A few peeks into her first month

* * *

II

Getting Familiar

He leaves his sugar in a clear glass container between the stove and a far fancier coffee machine than she'd ever owned or used - a Keurig -, a spoon sitting on a dish in front of a rack of K cup pods. Three mugs and two travels mugs lined up on the other side. Most days, she's noticed he forgets he has a travel mug and just ends up taking one of the other cups instead. The really harrying days she helps him get his coffee set up and knows the deeper his eye-bags, the faster his sugar goes.

Cute pastel rice bowls sit in a row to the left of the mugs, each with different little candies piled in them. A sticky note is stuck to one of them, a reminder to buy some Asian candy for when 'Kagome gets homesick and her sweet tooth gets out of control'. She bites back a smile.

A cutting board hangs on the wall between the cabinet and door, an inspirational message written across it in a flourishing, gaudy font.

Maybe a gift from one of his friends?

The giggle bubbles up out her and Kagome purses her lips, idly swinging her apartment key around as she leans back against the table. Her furniture had arrived a few hours ago and while she had a guess that her okaa-san might have sent too much, there was definitely more than she was expecting. So, the question was — where to put it?

She shrieks when her keys fly off her finger and hits one of the bowls, heart beating out of her chest as she looks around. It's not that she's expecting anyone to show up, it's just a reflex but still, she rubs her face in embarrassment.

With a deep breath, she grabs the keys and goes to put them in the newly designated key bowl after the nth time losing them.

 **~2~**

 **Getting Familiar**

 **~2~**

Standing here, in this room, under these modern lights was proof that she'd made it to this point. Made it this far. She'd faced demons and bandits and the living dead. Went through high school exams, college exams, job interviews, she could do this.

 _She. could. do. this._

Eyes roaming over the instructions, she lifted a hand to change the settings, but her fingers stalled just over it… —

Nope, she couldn't do this.

Kagome scuttled out of the room, promising to ask Oda-kun when he got home. She'd even offer to clean his clothes to, in return. And if she had enough time, she'd pop around the corner to the store and buy some nori. There hadn't been any she'd seen in the cupboard when she'd started looking around.

Why couldn't his washer be as simple as hers back home?

 **~3~**

 **Getting Familiar**

 **~3~**

Oda-kun asks her to call him Joseph his next day off, eyes a little brighter than usual after getting a good set of hours to sleep and helps her with the washer and dry as well as the actual laundry.

It makes her blush and laugh but it also makes her happy.

She has missed calling him Joseph.

It maybe also makes her a little bold.

End.

* * *

Hope you all like the new changes! I, apparently, am not very successful at keeping things under a certain limit. It's one of my flaws. We went up about 200 words!


	3. III

**NOTE** **: First, this IS a new, completely different chapter than what there used to be!**

This was made _after_ the other chapters had been posted.

It is just a little insight into how big an apartment they live in, is and how they can afford it on their pay stubs. BTW, since I haven't posted the pic of what it looks like, it is a 2-bed, 2-bath with kitchen, living room, and laundry room apartment.

* * *

Timeline: 2 months

* * *

 **III**.

"Ah… Joseph?" She stared at the mess of papers and folders that were strewn across his living room floor, a little bewildered. His hair wasn't slicked back like usual and she could see the spotty shadow along his jaw from where he missed when he had shaved. Bags sat under his eyes, puffy and dark, when he looked up at her and she frowned, bouncing on her feet.

"Mm?"

"A few of the neighbors mentioned how lucky we were to afford a high-end apartment like this, is it really that expensive?" It was certainly big, much bigger than the few places she'd seen visiting friends in college. Though, those were rare since it was usually just easier to live with family. She hadn't. Her and Ayumi had gotten them a little place they could both afford with the hours they were making outside of classes. It'd been hard, but they'd made a lot of good memories.

"I own it."

"...eh?"

He waved around them, yawning with his other hand, and said, "Grandpa rented out a lot of the rooms in this building a long time ago but had to sell them over the years. He sold this and the one that used to be next door, to me, when I became a state certified detective, so I tore both down and turned it into one big one."

"Oh… so when okaa-san said not to worry about the rent, she meant…" Kagome twirled a finger, a quiet 'huh' slipping from her as she thought it over. It certainly made sense. There hadn't been any papers to sign to put her on his lease or a discussion on monthly payments. She sat over on the arm of the couch, careful not to read anything too closely, as she watched him start to straighten up some of the files. The brush of his hand along her foot had her leg jerking, upsetting her balance, and she only caught herself mid-yell by balancing on his shoulder. Her face went red as she stared into Joseph's eyes, just as wide as hers, and thought they were much prettier than they looked with a bit of a distance. A hand settled on her shoulder and her hip and he helped push her back up, clearing his throat as an awkward tension creeped into the room. It's happened a few times now and while she has a _guess_ on what that tension could be, she was just going to keep pushing it away because no way was she reading that right.

Joseph cleared his throat. "Well, from what Aunt Aiko said, and what I remember about you, I expect you'll pull your weight around here, anyway."

"I do have plenty of savings from part-time jobs back in Japan, so I can help with groceries and stuff but hopefully the paperwork issue will finally get cleared up and I can _really_ start pitching in." She stated, latching onto the topic change, some of her restless energy - and some of her restless _energy_ \- coming through clearly. A stop to a few places around town would need to be done by tomorrow or the next day at the latest. Her eyes caught on his near empty coffee cup and she perked up with an idea, "I'll go get another brew for you started, kay?"

She bounced away before he had a chance to respond.

end.

* * *

Soooo, like I said, this was just an insight and a piece that was made later on that seemed like it would be nice to put up.


	4. IV

**Hey look! We got it done before Saturday! You know, one of these days, we'll get this uploaded** _ **before**_ **the end of the week lol**

LovelyPolkaDots – We've watched both and the DLC! Markiplier is literally our _favorite_ Youtuber! :p They will definitely have childhood nicknames, though we haven't thought up a good one for Joseph to Kagome yet haha If you have any particular ideas about cultural differences you'd like to see, let us know! pretty decent/fluent in English but very rigid and polite (maybe missing a few words like verbs conjunctions etc); stiff if anything Joseph would definitely understand her when she speaks and know some himself as a second generation Jap-Can .

Bluephoenixflame98 – Jojo is a good friend, the best friend, bestest friend :3

Guest – the suspense is killing you ~ ;3 haha

Eternal . Liebe – we might have mentions of EW2 in an epilogue but will not delve into a full sequel buuuuut who know how that will go so *fingers crossed* xD (also, apparently, ff doesn't like your name if i have no spaces with the dot so... _yeah_ )

Fall would be the most ideal time of the year for this story setting and a few years do go by before the actual STEM part of the game happens.

Warnings: sugary poof poof and mentions of nudity

 **Chapter 3 is now Chapter 4**

* * *

Timeline: 2 1/2 Months

* * *

 **IV.**

Kagome would like to say that College was an eye-opener in the best ways.

And for the last few weeks, between getting to know the neighborhood, transitioning a new environment, one thing has been stuck in her head since day one.

The hospital is still getting her paperwork all set up and between not knowing anyone other than Joseph and his fluctuating shifts, she's got a lot of time on her hands.

Time where she snuck a look into the cute, organized little contact book he keeps on the bottom shelf of the coffee table to talk to a 'Detective Castellanos'. There was a bit of a rough start between her still slightly botched English and his suspicious questioning but once she explained, he warmed up pretty well, helped her.

He'd had an easy case, but he'd be off for the next few days due to overstaffing.

And college— it loosened her up pretty well.

She's just finishing up when the jingle of his keys echo in the hallway and she snuggles into the couch with a barely contained giggle. One, two, three breaths as the door clicks shut behind him and her face is as close to straight as she can get while she flips through _Non-No_. that Yuka and Eri had sent her in the mail.

His usual routine is to head to the kitchen first and soon the apartment would smell like brewing coffee. She stuck her toes down between the cushions to stave off the excited chill.

The slight slam of the fridge has her heart quickening in excitement, each step making her quiver. It's the spit take that has her looking up from an article she just found on nipple play to see Oda-kun standing with a water bottle in hand, water dripping from his chin and onto his vest and his wide eyes focused on her.

She scoots down a bit more, smiling. "Something wrong?"

One of his gloved hands gesture blankly at her.

A quick glance down and Kagome gives him a confused tilt of her head. "What?"

"You're only wearing boxers! _**My**_ boxers!"

With a well-practiced eye roll, she places the open magazine down on her chest. "I needed to do laundry." He gives a strangled moan and just hightails it to his room, slamming the door behind him.

She scrambles up off the couch and hurriedly tosses on the shirt she had under her, giggling as she runs to his door. "Oh come on, Jyoshi-kun!"

"You know how to say my name so don't call me that!"

Kagome purses her lips and narrows her eyes at the door, "Jyoshi-kun! Jyoshi-kun! Jyoshi-kun! Jyo-eyah!" She bounces back and away when it flings open, nearly in her room when she's bowled over with fingers digging into her sides.

End

* * *

R&R.  
Please? XD

Oh! Just to let everyone know, we can't guarantee that every chapter will be this long so every single one will be a different length! Let us know if there are any mistakes or warnings we may have missed, etc.


	5. V

Hey guys! Sorry it took two weeks! The scenes kept mashing together then they didn't want to mix then words didn't want to work. *sigh* But! I did update before Friday! With the holiday coming up this weekend, I am still going to try and update but, as a warning, we might not update!

My dear sweet co-author and vhenan, Fenrae-l, made two beautiful pieces of art in our inspiration for this story. Her art blog is fenrael-art on tumblr. ^^

Reviews will be at the end of the chapter this time!

* * *

Timeline: 2 months and 2 weeks

* * *

 **V.**

It takes another two weeks before she gets a call from the hospital one morning to come in. She's expecting them to have everything taken care of so she takes with her a change of clothes alongside her scrubs in a travel bag, only to be told that there are still some problems. The receptionist doesn't have any information and every time she talks to a doctor, they write her off as a visitor for one of the patients, telling her to be patient and wait in the sitting room. Luck has her seeing the Resident Chief and his recognizing her gets her invited into his office to talk. The company lawyers don't take long to show up and its hours before she steps out the doors again.

Halfway into heading home, with her travel bag digging a line into her shoulder, she gets hungry and grabs a light lunch. From there, the nice sunny day she woke up to has been overrun by clouds, cooling her heated skin.

She drops her bag just next to the door and heads back out.

Distant thunder rumbles just outside the city, bolts of lightning giving her a nice scenic view as she keeps herself occupied wandering the blocks around Jos— _their_ apartment complex.

The little park a few blocks away keeps her attention most days, just like today, when she feels nostalgic. She stops to cleanse the little bit of land and the small, man-made pond engineered into it when she throws away her trash, feeling the buildup in her body die down. Besides healing, it was the only other way she knew to keep her power from getting too pent up.

Next thing she knows, however, is being stuck standing under an awning as it pours down around her. The weather report had said the rain wouldn't hit until tomorrow morning at the earliest, so she hadn't taken precaution and grabbed her umbrella...or well, Joseph-kun's umbrella. Hers had been given to a man she saw sleeping in a sodden box just the other day.

Cupping her hands against her mouth, Kagome blew into them to try and warm her freezing fingers.

Krimson City didn't get rain quite as bad as Tokyo, but it did get cold like Tokyo and this late into fall had her teeth chattering against each other.

The jingle of her phone distracted her and she backed up away from the edge of the awning as she pulled it from her pocket.

 _Called the receptionist to see what time you were off, and they said you weren't working yet? - Joseph_

 _Yea, some paperwork got mixed up somehow. They said they would call if anything changed and they'd have their legal team look into what happened._ _どうして？_ She hit send and leaned back against the wall, absently listening to a little girl begging her mom to go to Circus World as they walked by.

Her eyes slid back to her phone, fingers sliding to unlock the screen to see what Joseph-kun had to say as it pinged again.

 _I was just at the apartment and you weren't there? - Joseph_

She frowned, wondering why he put a question mark at the end. _I went for a walk._

… _It's raining. - Joseph_

Why… _why_ did she want to hit him so badly right now? She blew out a frustrated huff and tapped on her screen. _I do know that._

The sharp crack of lightning stole her attention for a moment and Kagome looked up, grimacing as the rain started coming down harder. That wasn't good. She'd been waiting for when the rain would lighten so she'd could book it back to the apartment. It could still be done… there was just a higher chance she'd get sick or turn the wrong way.

A sharp gust of wind had the rain hitting her directly and she - as well as anyone else nearby - shrieked from being drenched so suddenly. It plastered her hair to her neck, leaving her fingers aching as she gripped and wrung her shirt of water. With a little shake, she slipped into the little shop she'd been taking refuge in front of and wandered around until she found the bathroom, all the while pulling at her pants.

She set her purse and phone on the counter to grab some paper towels to dry herself off. It, obviously, didn't work very well and the little shivers started getting harder as the cold set in. Her hair got pulled up into a bun to stop the water from running up under her shirt to trail right down her spine in cold little lines.

She did a little bounce and hop, rubbing her arms, to get her blood flowing then grabbed her phone. There were two new text messages Joseph-kun but she didn't bother reading them as she unlocked the screen and went for the dialer.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"C-could you come get me?"

 _-"I was already coming, where are you exactly?"-_

"Hold on." She sniffed and balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear to throw away the used paper towels. She hoisted her bag back up onto the other shoulder and headed back out the shop. The cold sunk under her clothes, rain coming down harder now. "I''m-"

 _-"Did you just walk out of a shop that has an awning?"-_

"Yeah, how did—"

- _"You're pretty much the only one outside right now so I spotted you pretty easily."_ -

She didn't even have time to glance around before his black Classic pulled up along the curb, the blurred image of him leaning down enough to wave at her from the driver's seat.

Kagome hung up and put her phone in her purse, clenching at the strap only to have to wait when a large group spilled out of the store after her before sprinting for the passenger door. It slammed behind her and she put the seat belt on before picking at her clothes and hair. Under her, an oversized towel covered the entirety of the back and headrest with another half-folded towel on the seat, protecting the vinyl and soaking up the water.

She glanced over at Joseph-kun when he didn't immediately start driving to see him reaching back into the back to grab something. Her whole entire body perked up when she saw it was another towel and she immediately pulled down her bun and threw it on her head. She mussed up her hair, twisting and bunching until she was sure it wouldn't stick to her anymore. Then it was all dabbing her face, neck, and arms. Getting sick was the last thing that needed to happen when there was no set day that she would be starting work.

Goosebumps skittered along her skin when warm air suddenly spilled out of the vents but she welcomed it, cupping her fingers in front of them.

"Since you were supposed to start working, I was going to see about bringing you some food," Joseph-kun's voice was quiet, almost tired, just barely heard between the heat and rain beating down on the car, "but since you're not and now that you're wet, how about we just eat in tonight?"

Kagome glanced over at him, taking in the loose way one hand gripped the steering wheel while the other rested on the doors' armrest. His shoulders were tense, higher up than usual, and he barely moved as he drove. He didn't usually focus so much when he was driving. "How about a massage after, hm, Jyosi-kun?"

His stop at the red light was a little sharp and she absently readjusted the belt strap from where it chafed her shoulder as he glanced at her. Rain beat around them, blurring the lights and muting the sounds of the others car. It heightened the quiet that fell around them as she waited for his answer.

A little laugh slipped from him finally, shoulders only relaxing a little. "Sounds good. Food should be here by the time you're done soaking."

End.

* * *

どうして - Why

 _ **Review Responses**_

bluephoenixflame98 – um… I'm sorry? ^-^;; xp

LovelyPolkaDots – Maybe not bothered but probably just relying on what he's _used_ to doing when they mess with each other. She wasn't wearing a bra and while some slang will fly over her head, she's probably heard bits and pieces from College and Shrine Tourists. His cautious nature would be slightly shocking compared to what she was used to when she was in the past, but I think the intent would be understood.

Cooking would definitely be a little harder considering the wide range of spices for American dishes verses the spices, herbs, etc. used for Japanese dishes. Depending on what she could get, depends on if she was cooking, if they were doing take-out, or if Joseph was feeling up to cooking. There will be appliances she doesn't get so she'll just wait for Joseph to get home.

Joseph would have made mention to Sebastian of someone coming to live with him since they varied on and off on who's place they would be at during difficult cases.

* * *

Don't hesitate to let us know if you see any grammar mistakes or anything, this scene turned out a lot longer than we were expecting it too! We're hoping to touch up on some other stuff that hopefully answers a few questions we didn't really go into detail on ^-^;;;

R&R!  
(Please? lol)


	6. VI

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the skips here and there! Meant to get this posted before I left town over the weekend for New Year's! Even talked with vhenan about it but :\ I got distracted**

 **Bluephoenixflame98 –** would you believe me if I said this was actually not supposed to be anywhere near this sweet and cute but I love it anyway xD

 **Bunny.W.K –** We're so glad to hear that this was nice and relaxing for you after that stressful week! Discord was hilarious and fun the other day, gotta drag you back down with us some more haha

 **LovelyPolkaDots** – Sorry about the confusion with the whole dialogue and massage thing! I was partially asleep when I was finishing the last of that chapter, so I didn't notice the actions I had put alongside the dialogue!

As for her abilities, now that many demon species have either died out, spread around, or gone into hiding and with her output of excess energy in a few years-time for a war, having to just 'put it away' so to speak, with hardly any training, would be very difficult so she has to be creative in how to 'release' that energy.

* * *

Important - This chapter is in Joseph's perspective! Just a little insight!

Timeline - 2 months and 3 weeks

* * *

 **VI**.

By the time they got back to the precinct, the storm overhead has lightened enough for a few rays of sunlight to dabble the ground. From beside him, Sebastian is already pulling out his cigarettes to smoke a quick one as before the hit the doors.

Joseph, himself, just tries not to dwell on how his clothes stick to him from the humidity.

He holds open the door for Sebastian, waiting for him put out his cigarette, and they both end up nearly running right into a drenched Officer Monroe. He's shaking out his jacket, grunting and bitching under his breath about stupid teenagers and Joseph laughs. It gets him a punch and a half-assed threat that he shakes off.

Sebastian starts beating at his own jacket and it's only the fact that Joseph was relegated to the car for forgetting his that saved him from getting soaked.

All his thoughts the last two days had been caught up wondering if everything was going well for Kagome now that she had started her internship. Just sixteen more hours and she'd be able to sleep at home.

Maybe he'd make her something from Japan. The closest they'd had so far was takeout and eating out at some restaurants in Krimson's own _'Little Tokyo'_. She had to be getting pretty homesick by now, what with how much her tendency to wander had gotten worse. Some of the market owners might have some of the things he would need and, while it wouldn't be extravagant or complicated, he still knew enough to make something simple. He could probably even get one of her favorite dishes cooked up.

Sebastian slaps him on the shoulder and they both wave off Monroe while he heads over to where the front desk is. Even from here, it's pretty easy to see the group of people standing around waiting to any available Officer. They head over to the stairs, the din of conversation muffling for the few seconds it takes them to get to the second floor.

It's crowded as usual, detectives either standing around or hustling off to deal with whatever case they've been assigned. A few of them glance up briefly before going back to case files they have lying open on their desks or splayed on their propped-up legs. Some of the more alert ones either give a dip of their head or a small wave as they moved down to Sebastian's office.

He pops a brow at a disheveled teen when they flip him off from where they are cuffed next to one of the desks. Officer Perkins throws a little smirk at him from behind the kid, a case file in hand.

Sebastian grabs him by the shoulder to push him along once he starts lagging behind, so he just rolls his eyes and picks up his pace. The door to Sebastian's office is propped open, a box of case files sitting on his desk and Sebastian gives a pointed look at Joseph's desk where two more boxes are sitting.

Joseph stacks them on top of each other before heading in after Sebastian, door closing behind them with a quiet click.

"So much for a quiet rest of the shift, right? Here I was, gonna grill you about that 'roommate' of yours." The inflection wasn't lost on him and he gave Sebastian a pointed look before he dropped the boxes onto the desk.

"You make it sound like there's something going on. She's an old family friend and she needed somewhere to stay so she could do her internship or, um, residency." While Sebastian went to start up a pot from his personal coffee machine, he grabbed the extra rolling chair that was kept in the corner for when they had big, joint cases. Which, from the looks of it, was exactly what was going to be happening for the next while.

" _Kagome_ called me on my personal cell and explained as _best_ she could how she needed to know your schedule so she could prank you. Do I wanna know what that's about? Cuz most appropriate pranks don't need a set schedule. They're spur of the moment and spontaneous. Lily tries out little pranks on me all the time." Sebastian grabbed the closest box to him and started pulling files out and Joseph doubted Sebastian even noticed the way he messed with the little bead bracelet Lily had given to him.

He just laughed a little, fond and quiet, as he grabbed the top file and flipped it open.

There was a pause.

He could see Sebastian from his peripheral, staring down at the file he was holding like he was. "You don't think _all_ these case files are missing persons, do you?"

From outside the office, the click of keyboards, drawers being closed, and muffled conversation followed them as they sat down. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Just in case, if you had plans with Kagome, I'd suggest you call right now to let her know."

Joseph just hummed quietly, pulling out his phone so he can leave her a quick text that she'd hopefully see. Nothing too long, just that he wouldn't be able to pick her up like he wanted to before pocketing it again. The sensation of being watched raised the hairs on the back of his neck and chanced a look at Sebastian to see the considering look he was getting. "What?"

"We should all figure out a day when we can get together and finally meet."

He narrows his eyes, "A little sudden, don't you think?"

Sebastian shrugs, flipping a page over while maintaining eye contact, "Not at all. What do you say?"

Knowing that he would just be pestered by Myra, or worse, subjected to Lily's simpering pout, he just sighed and gave in when he still had a choice. "I'll talk to her about it."

End

* * *

 **As always, let us know if you see any errors so we can fix this. I did go over this a few times but I'm sure I still missed something _some where_. **It's so easy to do.

Mmmm, also thinking about posting another chapter by Saturday, what do you guys think?


	7. VII

**AN:** hehe, we are here _before_ Friday or Saturday! :3

* * *

Response time:

LovelyPolkaDots - Yeah, it's a week after the last chapter. We went back to all the chapters to post the timelines above/underneath the titles so that people have a good idea of when everything is happening. The wandering is a bit of both. She's definitely exploring the town to familiarize herself more with the area and find spots where she can 'release'. Thanks for catching that! Capitalization should definitely be fixed soon. She does have a mentor for her residency, although we do have stuff planned down the line, so no worries, everything will be revealed in time oh young grasshopper~ Sebastian did, maybe after a small interrogation about why she wanted Joseph's schedule and what she plans to do hehe. No lie, my mind went somewhere else for the 'take that lying down'.

bluepheonixflame98 - Why thank you! We had fun rummaging around with Jojo's thoughts~ Just you wait my dear, just you wait :D

BunnyW.K. - He will always be teased hehe~ We can't help ourselves 3 Thank you, BunBun!

Belle - hohohoho, sweetie, we told you things but you don't know the half of it :D

* * *

Timeline: 3 months

 **Kagome's Perspective again**

* * *

 **VII**

Kagome turned off the stove and piled her scrambled eggs onto the plate, yawning a little as she finished fixing herself up some breakfast. Music played on low from her phone, muffled slightly in the pocket of her scrubs.

It wasn't much, just eggs, some bacon, and a little rice with a few warmed tortillas covered and already on the table and she's made enough so Joseph could have some. Either way, she feels a little proud that she's starting to get used to some things, even if it _is_ mostly stuff in the apartment.

Before she forgets, she walks over to the coffee pot and flips it on. She was going to need the caffeine to get her room cleaned up and laundry started. Joseph had gone shopping yesterday so she didn't have to worry about that and he refused to let her do his laundry by herself — which she doesn't tell him is absolutely adorable. His stammering was cute.

The coffee is already starting to percolate when she sits down at the table. A quiet hum leaves her at the first bite and she props an elbow onto the table so she can lean against her hand.

At the quiet click of a door, she glances up, teeth clacking painfully against the fork when Joseph walks into the kitchen just wearing boxers. She holds her breath, eyes wide, as she watches him muss up his hair with a yawn. The brief glance she got of him her first day here had made an impression but _this_.

He's all muscle, thick thighs with a trim waist and firm arms, tanned skin and her eggs suddenly don't seem all that appetizing.

She absently follows the path of his hand as he scratches at the wiry hair trailing down into his—

 _Oh._

A flush creeps onto her cheeks and she nearly drops her fork at the sight of his morning wood. Kagome quickly looks back up, trying really _really_ hard not stare at each curve of muscle and the way it all mov— **No.**

No ogling.

Kagome turns back to her plate to continue eating, hyper aware of the way he shuffled over to where the coffee was still brewing.

Nope.

She was not going to ogle, she wasn't—

Her eyes traitorously flick to the right, breath hitching at the play of muscle along his back and her mouth suddenly feels very dry.

Between her hours as an intern and his hours at the precinct, seeing him lately was pretty rare but she'd had the night off and only awoken briefly when she heard him come in around 4 or so and now it was barely 7. They'd had a little argument here and there about little things when they were running on fumes or late for work and hadn't cleaned for a few days.

And she _knew_ he was used to living on his own and they'd only been living together for a short time but she hadn't actually _seen_ him when it slipped his mind.

Half-asleep as he was, she couldn't fault him for his nudity.

So she clears her throat loud enough that he perks up and looks over his shoulder, squinting at her, while his hand is still tucked under the band of his boxers. "Morning."

"..mm'rn'n…" He yawns as he says it and if she wasn't trying so _very hard_ to keep her eyes on his face, she would giggle a little. As is, she just grabs her milk and plate and goes to eat in the living room.

A few minutes of quiet settle over the apartment before she hears a loud curse from the kitchen and watches Joseph scramble back into his room with a slam of the door.

She resists the urge to giggle.

End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! We'll do our best to be here next week!  
R&R  
Please? :)


	8. VIII

**Notes: Hey guys! Sorry about the two month disappearance! Work got in the way then DIM wanted to be rude, got thrown back into MysMe (got quite a few ideas brewing there)! VOLTRON SEASON 5 WAS AMAZING AND OMG I WANNA WRITE! I did do a piece based off freaking Shiro yelling at Lance but it's brief and on my tumblr! (cassielfbapyz) and ma vhenan (fenrae-l) has been working on much Lotor since I dragged her in through her voice kink :3c**

* * *

Responses:

bluephoenixflame98 - Well Jojo is either on his own or working with Sebastian so the idea that he must be careful and watch what he wears is still a new experience for him.

LovelyPolkaDots - She is *definitely* going to hold this against him haha! Her strength is very admirable! Joseph is so easy on the eyes -heart-

Bunny - This is Kagome lol she tortures herself all on her own! That is awesome, thanks! We've really been trying to go for domestic with them to help show how close they gradually get by the time the game starts

Heaven-water-sister - *embodies Seven's/Luciel's/Saeyoung's personality* lololololol meow

* * *

Timeline: 6 months

* * *

 **V** **III**.

It's only by sheer accident that she meets Detective Sebastian's daughter and wife.

Kagome isn't even supposed to be at the precinct.

It's on the opposite side of town from the hospital and just far enough away from the apartment that she's probably gonna get lost heading back. She already had to ask directions, multiple times, just to _get_ here. But Joseph had forgotten some of the files he's been working on for the last few weeks. Which really wasn't a surprise considering how fast he ran out of the apartment. _She_ only found them after she had started to clean up the mess all over the floor and couch, a few sheets sticking out from underneath the furniture. It had been willful denial that kept her from really seeing the photos.

She doubts he even remembered that he'd fallen asleep with them, hunched as he'd been. When they both had some time together again, she was gonna sit him down and make sure he listened this time about getting a proper desk to work on.

Which leads her back to why she's at the precinct, sitting in the lobby while the officer she talked to goes off to … well, she wasn't sure where he went. There are a few others walking around but none of them pay her any mind so she just waits for now. Playing around on her phone helps pass some of the time until he comes back but when he does, some other people that have been waiting get there faster, then, after that, the opportune moment never seems to come around and eventually she has to set it aside before it dies since she didn't bring her charger.

And still she never seems to get another chance to talk with the office or any of them. Were they always this busy?

There are a few times when people come in to try and make a fuss, which isn't exactly entertaining but something she can't help but watch.

After that, she kind of fusses with the paperwork, not opening it, just stacking it over and over and sliding the folders against each other. A little creak some time later has her automatically glancing up, double-taking as she watched a little girl in a little crocheted sun hat crawl her way up onto the chair next to her, face scrunched up and tongue sticking out as her little fingers grab onto the seat. Her dress is crocheted too, all white with a yellow flower attached to a gold sash.

Kagome hides a little grin behind her hand and turns away, lest the child notice and think she's making fun. She remembered when Souta had started to do that once he was big enough. _He only let me help the first few times before he got mad_ , she thinks wistfully, making a little note to call him later. She missed him and mama and ji-chan.

"Who are you waiting on?"

Big blue eyes stare up at her from a small, rounded little face when she turns back to the girl and her throat gets tight trying to hold back the squeal building in her chest. She swallows it down and smiles back at the girl, "A good friend that works here. He forgot some important papers."

That little head tilts, bottom lip popping out before she shifts around onto her knees in the chair, pushing her hair away from her face hard enough to knock her hat askew. "My papa could help you find him."

Kagome melts a little. "He could?" She waits for the quick, happy little nod and giggles softly, "I'll keep that in mind if my friend doesn't come back from patrol."

"Oh… he works with my papa?" Her voice gets high and happy as she bounces on her knees.

Kagome thinks it over for a moment, tilting her head as she takes in the child again, "You _do_ look like Mr. Sebastian."

The little girl fumbles up to her feet in the chair, her sandaled feet tangling up in each other for a frightful second that has her reaching out to grab her hands. They squeeze at her large fingers as she beams up at her, "You know Mister Joseph!?"

Before she can answer, a woman walks over to them, her blond hair pulled back into a bun and dressed in the standard uniform. Kagome understands the searching look she gets and politely bows her head in acknowledgement. It isn't too much of a stretch to guess that the woman is the girl's mother. And well, Joseph was meticulous on certain things and having a photo next to each contact in his contact book helps her figure out that this was Mr. Sebastian's wife, Myra.

Myra uncrosses her arms and bends down in front of the girl. "Lily, this pretty lady here is Joseph's good friend that he's talked about," Kagome does not get all warm and gooey inside. She _doesn't_. "—her name is Kagome, remember?"

Kagome grabs the files and stands quickly when Lily lets go of her to slide off the chair. Myra holds out a hand and they do a small, light shake and clasp before letting go, Lily clinging to her mother's leg. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Kagome jostles the paperwork, "It is nice to meet you but I needed to get these to Joseph."

Myra looks at her, a quick once-over that makes Kagome self-conscious of the light, flowery sundress she was wearing, before nodding and walking over to the front desk, Lily trailing along quickly. She reaches over and starts rummaging around then turns back to give an ID card to her. "Sebastian just called to let me know an officer called him about how you were waiting with some paperwork. Let's go wait in his office, shall we?"

Kagome clips the badge on and follows after her.

End

* * *

As always, let us know if there are any mistakes! We encourage and welcome it!

R&R... _please?_


	9. IX

Note: Okay, so I meant to post this yesterday but body decided it wanted more attention so I went and passed out until around noon this morning and then ff decided it wanted to be a raging ass. Anyway, update! Uh, gonna say write now I've never had to really write for a kid or anything so if it seems a little stilted, that's why

Review responses will be at the end!

* * *

Timeline: Two weeks later (6 months and 2 weeks)

* * *

 **IX.**

After meeting Lily and Myra, Kagome makes it a habit to visit the precinct, and somehow _always_ manages to just miss meeting Sebastian. She might have been able to meet him that day but whatever they'd been called out for kept them longer. ' _The situation had escalated. There were casualties. I'm sorry, Myra. Do you need me to call someone for Lily?'_

She'd left right after with Myra in her contacts and a promise to get together soon. Myra was easy to get along with, a little intense but nothing she couldn't handle. And Lily was the sweetest kid she'd really connected with since Shippo.

And Sebastian…

Nearly a whole year has passed since she'd come to Krimson City and she still hadn't met the man Joseph hangs around in or outside of work.

It's a little irritating, to be honest

Pouting, she hunches down into Joseph's chair, idling back and forth as she watches the other detectives work. They pay her no mind, used to seeing her drop off food for or meet up with Joseph. Everyone seemed to know her now, letting her through to the back.

Didn't help that most recognized her from one of the nights she had been waiting in the lobby with some drunks. English come-ons still confused her, but they'd been obvious in the leers then they'd gotten close, started to try and touch. Her temper had just about gotten the best of her when one of them had forcefully crawled into her lap. The stink of his breath had hit her cheek before he started spasming, his hand in her hair pulling and yanking her down with him.

She'd been yanked away, pushed behind an officer as she got a glimpse of the two electrical wires sticking out of the one drunk's back and the other that was pinned to the floor, arm twisted around behind him.

After they'd gotten them cuffed and put in the holding cell, the two officers had taken her to one of their desks to see about filing an assault, asking her what it was she'd needed. When she'd mentioned personally knowing Joseph, they'd finished the paperwork up pretty quickly and moved her to the second floor and left her at his desk. Joseph woke her up who knows how many hours later and took her home.

Signing, she does a little spin, letting her mind wander away from those darker thoughts, brows furrowing at the brief, blurry glimpse of something piled up in Sebastian's office and slams a foot against Joseph's filing cabinet to stop herself. It hadn't been obvious before, not wanting to peek into his office and be nosy, but now that she took a look, she could see what looked like take-out piled on a side table.

Kagome checks to see what the detectives are doing, all busy chatting with each other or pouring over files on their desks, before slipping into the room. Her nose immediately crinkles, hand flying up to cover her face, as the smell hit her. Good _Kami_ , how long had they left this to sit! She pulls the trashcan over to shove the whole mess into it, half nearly spilling over from how full it already was.

Over on the table next to the lounge couch were coffee cups, a few even stacked up to make pyramids and she realized with an irritated sigh that a little over half were the missing ones from the apartment. There isn't much she can do besides try and find a bag big enough to hold all of those then it would be hauling them miles across town to the apartment just so they could get cleaned.

"Kagome!"

Lily's excited yell nearly has her tripping back into the trashcan, her little weight ramming Kagome forward and saving her from a smelly fate. "Lily," She laughs, bracing herself on the table, "careful, sweetie." There's a red ribbon tied up into a bow in her hair, a little braid hanging down over an eye. Kagome brushes it away, "It is good to see you again, though." Lily gives her such a bright, wide smile and giggles, burying her face in Kagome's leg. Myra is leaning against the doorframe, wearing regular clothes - a pretty sky-blue dress and white heels, a bag of takeout hanging off one arm.

Kagome can't help but raise her brows at the bag, "Really? Please tell me you can smell it in here."

Myra laughs while Lily continues to cling to her leg, stepping up onto her feet, grabbing one of Kagome's hands so she can hang and swing back and forth. "It gets like this when they have pretty difficult cases, same with the others, don't hold it against them, okay?"

"The few times I've seen Joseph when he's coming _off_ a shift, he smells like a dirty gym bag." She deadpans. Lily lets go of her to scramble up onto her father's desk chair. Her frilly red dress ends up bunched around her stomach, diaper crinkling as the two adults watch in quiet amusement. " _And,_ " she says, "I just bought at least a dozen or so mugs yesterday because we had a fight when Joseph couldn't find one for his pre-shift coffee."

"But he was bringin' 'em here."

Kagome _._ laugh, she doesn't. Very close, though.

"Hmmm..."

A slow smile starts on Kagome's face when she sees the devious look Myra is giving her. "What are you thinking?"

"Lily and I have been wanting to get back at her father for how much he's been ignoring her, wanna join in to get back at Joseph?"

"Ab- _so-lutely_."

End

* * *

Review Responses:

LovelyPolkaDots: Lily is the sweetest and cutest bab. Not all yet- There's just one person missing in the group. Definitely, especially, if you don't really know anyone there and it's during their prime period. Get ready for the prank war (jk, or are we?)

Heaven-water-sister: Thanks a bunch! My vhenan is the best hehe. Lily's too adorable

BunnyW.K - You know our gal! Getting lost at the best moments lol. Hmmm, weeeeelll, when she finally meets Sebastian, _coughs_ Great things will come in time young bun bun. Thank you, mwah!

bluepheonixflame98 - Kids are just the cutest! So innocent and carefree~ Yes, we need to give our girl some friends haha. We have actually thought that before, babysitting Lily

* * *

As always, let us know if you see any problems or misspells, anything! Hopefully this next piece will be written up by the end of next week!

R&R?

Please~

lol


	10. X

**Note** : Woah! I updated so fast and so quickly between each other! It's a miracle! *i feel so exhausted right now hahaha, damn you tom*

* * *

 **SECOND NOTE: READ THIS FIRST! THIS USED TO BE CHAPTER NINE! CHAPTER THREE IS A COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER ADDED ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Timeline: A week later (Prank week) 6 months and 3 weeks

* * *

IX.

On her next outing to get groceries, she grabs some Alka Seltzer, extra fruit, and a good number of sticky notes.

She'd spent the last week meeting up with Myra and Lily, eating out or just spending some time at playgrounds and the park. Spending time outside the apartment and the hospital _with_ people was probably the most exciting thing she'd looked forward to in months. There'd been a close call with Lily when she'd found a wounded duckling, its mother nearby chasing off anyone who got close. Most of the animals recognized her, felt her power, so it was pretty easy to slip past and heal the little thing. Lily had just followed after, caught the lingering hue of her blue energy but not difficult to play off as a trick of the light.

Sebastian was still the last missing link she'd had yet to meet face to face. She'd seen some pictures on Myra's phone so she saw what Myra had seen in him. He was cute, even if the facial hair put her off for a second, but it looked better on him that smooth, clean skin. Her and Myra had fallen into giggles over it and she'd gone so red at some hints that were being thrown her way about Joseph.

He was a friend, she couldn't risk that on some minor attraction.

The stories Myra shared only made him all the likeable. But it had been fun, teaching and guiding Lily and learning about Myra. She'd missed being around family, the noise and the shared space. It was quiet when she was home and Joseph wasn't and as much fun as it could be to sneak away to the NICU or Ped's, it just wasn't the same at the end of the day.

She missed her mother's cooking and Jii-chan's crazy, over exaggerated stories of legends. Legends that have been altered to hide the existence of demons. Her little brother and their constant ribbing, his sweaty clothes and dirty room.

' _Well,_ ' she thought fondly, remembering a few peeks into Joseph's room, ' _there were some things she still had even without her brother here._ ' Kagome may have also taken after him with socks strewn all over the place. She'd never admit it to him, though.

She picked up her phone, double-tapping the screen to check the time. _7:45_ stared up at her, kicking up her pulse and Kagome hastily stuck the last note onto the bottom of the mug. There was only a little time left before he would get up and she needed everything to look normal. On her right, sat the pile of rounded corners she'd had to cut off to stick to the bottoms.

Myra would be responsible for the next part since she had free access to the precinct and Lily would be a great help for the last bit.

She slid each of the mugs back up into the cupboard, swiped the pile into the trash, palmed the scissors to put back in Joseph's new desk. She smirked to herself, feeling particularly haughty after winning _that_ argument then scowled.

It'd caused a bit of a fight, more than she was expecting, but they'd gotten the desk to put his files on, some tubs to put other things. It still rankled her, the thought of the fight, what he'd said.

Pushed her into saying things she didn't mean, that didn't even have to do with him.

She snapped the lid for the scissors shut and sniffled a little. The tension was still there when he was awake but when he was half asleep like he would be this morning or they had some distance, it was a little easier to joke around.

His loud groan echoed from his room, door squeaking as he opened it, and she slapped her cheeks a few times to excuse some of the redness as he lumbered past her to the kitchen.

By the time she stepped back into the kitchen, he was already pulling one of the mugs down, raised shirt flashing a bit of his hip and showing off one of his impressive bruises.

"Hey." She drummed her nails on the counter, rolling her lips and kicking the floor as she watched him struggle with the sugar container.

"Mmm 'ey…" He raked a hand over his face, yawning.

Kagome just looked around for a second, not sure what else to really say. She jumped when he grabbed her hand. "Joseph?"

"You apologized for what you said but I didn't. So, I'm sorry I was such an ass." He said, pulling her close and tucking her under his arm, chin dropping onto her head.

"We both were so, ya'know, forgiven." It was muffled into his shirt and she leaned into his half hug. She gave a little twist, watching him take a drink of his coffee.

She bit the inside of her cheek when she read, _'Kiss on cheek ;)'_.

Her day just got twice as better as before. "You better go and get ready, Jo. Don't want to be late, do ya?"

He pats her on her lower back, mug still sitting right under his nose, eyes half-closed as he blinks at her. "Not enjoying my apology cuddles?"

She snorts, "Shoo."

"Okay, okay."

He takes one more sip, gives her a little squeeze, and sets the cup down to go get changed.

 _Incoming Call: Myra_

She clicks accept, leaving her scrub shirt hanging around her neck and ignoring the chatter from the other interns. "Hey."

 _"He's so mad, Kagome!"_ Myra is pretty much cackling, her wheezing breath cracking over the line.

A grin stretches across her face, stomach clenching as she tries to hold in her laughter. "That bad?"

 _"That bad, ahahahaah! Just, just wanted to call you with an update on what was going on and to tell you he's gonna smell pretty_ -" Kagome grabs the phone, pulling it away for a second to get the scrub shirt off and grab her tank from the locker, quickly pulling it on and readjusting the phone against her ear, "-you should have seen how fast he threw those things away! He said you're gonna get it, too. Figured out why people kept doing weird things to him when he'd come in from work."

She had to laugh there, brushing back her hair and slipping her jeans on. "Well, I'll deal with him when I get home. Thanks for the heads up, though."

" _No problem, we still on for Saturday?"_

 _"Yeah, see you then, bye."_

" _Bye_."

The phone was dropped into her purse so she could slip her jacket on to stave off the chill from the winter air.

end.

* * *

Review Responses:

bluephoenixflame98: Oh yeah, get ready for shits, giggles, and fluff! The two won't know what hit 'em. Yes, we're gunna fatten you guys up with sweet sugary floof before bringing on the bittersweet angst that will ensue when the game timeline starts

Heaven-water-sister: channels Scar from Lion King So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era, Is tiptoeing nearer, And where do we feature? Just listen to teacher!~

Bunny.W.K: Yup, it's that bad LOL. We have no regrets! Mwuhahaha! I know we've done some big jumps so we might slow it down just a bit for the 2nd year before we head into the game Ah yes, good things come to those who wait young bun bun. But you got our muses breeding haha. Ai yai, I will make sure vhenan (fear) takes care of herself salutes

LovelyPolkaDots: Lily is the cutest! Children that age are just ugh too much for the heart! Adorable darnest ball of floofy poof poof. Well we figured she's be pretty fun and sassy pre-Lily accident. But once daughter is gone, well that changes a mother. Especially if said mother had findings of her daughter being alive and kidnapped by an evil organization. Lol I'm sure there was a fly or fruit flies around. That's a good question, I think a janitor would come around but ya know they got set hours that they do come clean and what not. Oh, so sorry, vhenan (fear) fixed the sentence. Sorry for the confusion! We were imagining that event with Kagome and the drunks during a prime time for the station, so maybe a bit low on staff or a big case. I'm sure there was a officer around or two, but people especially aroused drunk people who don't know the word "No" can be unpredictable

* * *

As always, let us know about any mistakes or anything that just sounds weird~

R&R?  
Please! :p


	11. XI

**NOTE: THIS IS AN ACTUAL NEW CHAPTER! I am so sorry it has taken this long to update! Lots of things going on and this story just... does not want to cooperate, even with its outline! Words, peoples, _words_** **!**

* * *

Review Responses will be at the end!

Timeline: 7 months and 2 weeks

* * *

 **XI.**

Half-asleep and muzzy, Kagome nearly chucks her damn shoe at the wall when she trips over it coming out of her room. She leans against the frame, hair falling from the messy half bun she'd put it in, to toe the shoe closer so she could stuff her foot in it. Her pony tickles her neck as it slips off, falling into her wrinkled scrub shirt and she reaches up with dead arms to pull it into a tighter one.

If she was quick, she could slip into the extra set of nice, clean folded scrubs she has in her cubicle back at the hospital. The elastic band on her pants snaps against her waist when she straightens them out and she scratches at the faint little itch it made. She could also wash up properly there, too, grab some sugar and caffeine from one of the kiosks on the first floor.

She takes a quick peek into Joseph's room and sighs at seeing him sprawled back on top of the comforter, button up half undone and shoes still on, and makes a quick little pitstop to see get some coffee started for him. It should be ready by the time she gets to the hospital.

Grabbing her keys and hauling her purse onto her shoulder, she opens the door and rams shoulder first into someone. They both stumble out into the hallway, feet tangling as they toppled over onto the floor. She groans and rolls off whoever it is, floor feeling far more comfortable than it should and convincing herself to give up.

Hands - thick, rough, calloused - pull her up and keep hold of her when she stumbles on the strap of her purse, disoriented and wiping a hand down her face. Gnashing her teeth together, Kagome reached down and snatched it up, grateful for the steady grip on her the whole time. Readjusting it back on her shoulder, she squints up at them through hot, heavy eyes.

Black hair half slicked, dark eyes - maybe black or just a very dark brown, and the beginning of a five o'clock shadow covering his jaw. A shoulder holster peeked from underneath a brown trench coat. She absently thought the green shirt contrasted very nicely with all of it together.

"You must be Kagome. Don't know any other woman that would be coming out of Joseph's apartment."

His voice was nice, too. She could see why—wait. What?

"Uhm…" She mumbled, cautiously stepping away from the firm grip on her elbows. He let go easily enough and took his own step back. It took her tired brain a second to really catch up to what he said and what that meant but when it did, she gasped. "Oh! Sebastian?"

He laughed under his breath and held out a hand, which she shook, and said, "Yeah, took us awhile. You heading out to work?"

Groaning at the irony, she nodded, "Don't have much luck, do we?"

"Doesn't look like it," He chuckled, leaning back to rest against the door frame. His head tips to the side then he's leaning in through the doorway and she blinks at the heavy breath he takes in before looking back at her. "You not gonna wait for the coffee to finish?"

"Can't," she said, pouting as the smell started to slip into the hallway, "I pressed snooze on my alarm too many times and now I'm cutting it close just standing here."

"Well," He shrugged and pushed off the frame, reaching out for one last handshake, "it was nice meeting you after all this time. I should still be here by the time you get off. We've been swamped with this recent case."

Kagome winced in understanding, recalling the vague images she'd gotten a glimpse of that one time a few months back when she first met Myra and Lily. "Still no leeway on that?"

"None. Your pranks were a nice little reprieve, though, so thanks for that. What did Joseph end up doing when he got home?"

She grimaced through her smile, shrugging. "He tried being angry but, kind of just… collapsed against his desk in a fit of giggles which was a little weird to see."

"We all had a couple of drinks before he went home so that might have been part of it."

"Ah," Kagome nodded, bouncing on her toes as their little conversation died down. The silence settled over them, awkward.

"Uh, didn't you need to get going?"

"Oh! _Oh_!" She jumped, scrambling for her phone to check the time and swore under her breath. She gave a brief wave to Sebastian and darted down the hallway to the stairs. The elevator would take too long and the bus would be arriving downstairs any second now.

end.

* * *

What?! No pranks! I KNOW I'M SORRY! -runs and fall into bed princess style-

Review Responses:

LovelyPolkaDots: Yes, yes we did. Although, as you can see we took a spontaneous hiatus. We feel he looks better with facial hair, although that's not to say that w/o is bad. Just different that what we're used to and a lot younger. He also looks good dirty LOL. Who's more likeable? Both... both are good. Haha, we have that planned. There will be a lot of good fluff before the start of the game. A lot of good punches when we get into the thicket of it. Oh yeah, the other officers definitely did follow those sticky notes. Lol.

Heaven-water-sister: Thank you!

bluephoenixflame98: We're glad you enjoyed it! Hehe, the feels will always be there, lurking in the shadows. It'll be upon us before you know it. cackles

KawaiiKittyHigh: We love that you love it! Here's an update~

Bunny.W.K: Finally! Prank wars commence. Plenty of kisses. Enough where he would have to wear a medical/coughing ... you'll see... ^-^;; Probably took him a while to adjust to the habit, since you know old habits can be hard to break if you don't pay attention to it diligently. Oh ho ho, a good amount of teasing and admiring from our favorite gal. You're welcome!

* * *

Read & Review! Rant at us, let us - me - know how disappointing we - I - have been to our lovely readers!


End file.
